He Doesn't Know Why
by Danielle218
Summary: COMPLETE Future Fic Jess finds himself at Stars Hollow and he doesn't know why. TO LISE FOR HER BIRTHDAY!


TITLE: He Doesn't Know Why

AUTHOR: Danielle

EMAIL: Future fic, Jess finds himself back at Stars Hollow and he doesn't know why.

DEDICATED: To Lise! I love you and happy belated BDAY! I'm so sorry! I love you!

DISCLAIMER: All to the person who created GG.

RATING: PG – Some kissing

FEEDBACK: Very much wanted

AUTHOR NOTE: I am a fan of GG but not a huge one so I don't know the characters and personalities amazingling, so if they act different then they usually do on the show, humor me please, it's a fluffy bday present.

He never really thought he would ever come. He swore to himself he would not come back. He really did not want to come back, but he did. He did not now why, even though he knew. He looked to the side of the road and saw a car passing him by. He did not wave when the person waved towards him; he ignored them and started walking towards the store across from his gaze. He crossed the street towards the store that looked like it was getting younger rather than older.

He walked slowly inside the dinner and looked around. The walls looked like they were freshly painted and the tables looked squeaky clean. There was no ache in his heart for a loss, or anything of being missed, to this dinner. All he felt was resentment to the person who lived upstairs. He touched the bar counter and let his hand slide along it, feeling no dust.

Few people ate at the dinner, for now, it was to late for anyone sane being awake. The door from inside opened and an annoyed sounding voice sounded.

"How can I help you?"

Jess turned around and looked at his ex- guardian. Looking at him he still felt little shame for what he had done so long ago, not graduating high school, not ever listening to him. When he looked up at him, his eyes seemed in shock, and not the good kind either.

"Hey," Jess said waving his hand in greeting.

Luke still said nothing, just stared at Jess like he had seen a ghost. Jess rolled his eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" Luke finally said.

Jess looked at him closely. He seemed different, less grouchy, less trashy, less Luke that he had known. "Nothing, I was in town."

"You live in California, Jess," Luke replied, his eyes showing that he did not trust him and what he said.

"Honestly," Jess said moving closer. "I was in town. I have no idea how I ended up _here_. Not that I wanted to. I hate this place."

"Then why come?"

"Told ya, Luke. Have no idea." Jess looked around the dinner and then back at his Uncle. The Uncle he had no seen in seven years. "Cleaned up the place, it looks nice."

"I didn't do it," Luke replied, his voice telling him how he wanted him gone.

"Then who?"

"Lorelai."

Jess raised his eyebrows at what he said. He nodded his head slowly. "Right, so you guys finally got together?"

Luke held up his left hand were a gold ring shone. "Yeah, we got married four years ago."

"And I wasn't invited to the wedding, I think I'm hurt," Jess said, touching his hand to his chest.

"You weren't wanted," Luke said, smirking at him, as he moved behind the counter.

Jess looked at him, his eyes growing hard. "I'm out of here."

He slammed the door shut to the dinner before he could hear what Luke had to say to him. He stalked down the sidewalk and looked around. He hated this pathetic small town. Everything about it caused him misery and he did not need any more misery in his life. He wanted to get out of his stupid town before he saw anyone else, someone like _her_. Jess stopped walking at the thought of Rory as her picture came up in his mind. He never forgot about her, never gave up hope that maybe one day they could be together.

He had not seen her since that night that he came for a night. Not since he had gotten into that fight with her. He shut his eyes at the memory. It was too painful to think about. The way he left her, why he left her. Sometime he wished he had just stayed and held her and never let her go.

He rolled his eyes at himself, he was crazy, and he knew it. His love for Rory did not stop him doing whatever he wanted. He went around the world, traveled to many exotic places, had his own lovers. But still most nights he would stay up and think what if he had graduated high school. If he had just stayed in Stars Hollow and not screwed things up so miserably.

He started to walk down the sidewalk again and away from his car. He knew he should leave and get away before the effects of this town would start to seep into him, but he needed to stay, just to walk for a while. _Maybe run into her_. He kept walking and pulled his brown leather coat tighter around him. He was not sure if he did it because it was freezing outside or he saw someone running towards him.

When he saw the face come closer he felt his heartbeat quicken and felt his palms start to sweat even though it had to be below the 40 degrees. He saw as the person started to come forward, and suddenly stop when their eyes met. He saw her gasp before a smile over took her face. She seemed to stop shivering and stop running to wherever she was going, and all she seemed to look at was he.

His breathe started to be extremely heavy and all he could do was stare at the beauty that was now in front of him. She came closer to him and he just seemed to notice how she wore no ring. He smiled inside.

"Jess," Rory whispered. She came closer to him and hugged him. Just the shift of her body on his and he felt all the feelings he had towards her return in full force.

He always wondered why he ever liked Rory. She was the totally opposite of him. She was always the sweet and happy one, the innocent one in town. And him, well most people seemed to hate him. Not that he ever understood it. It is not like he did anything to them. He was just different. But not Rory. She accepted him for who he was, even though he was just a bit ruder than other people.

Once they let go Jess looked over her. She had grown into her figure nicely. She had become this beautiful woman, her curves filling in. "Wow, look at Miss Gilmore, all grown up."

She blushed at his comment looking down before looking back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking into her eyes.

"You don't know? Then how did you end up here?" she asked, slightly amused.

"I don't know," he said, this time his voice was humorous. Happy.

She smiled up and at him and he felt his already fast passing heart, triple. She was gorgeous. "Are you cold? 'Cause I know I'm freezing."

He nodded his head in reply.

"So you want to go to Luke's and get coffee or something?" she said, looking up at him with… hope.

"Luke doesn't like me very much, Rory," Jess replied.

"Luke doesn't like anyone," she shot back at him.

He chuckled at her comment but still stood were he was standing. "I think I might pass on that."

"So a rein check," she said, taking hold onto his hand.

He looked down at her hand and his, and he could not help but think that her hand felt so soft against his rough one. He looked back into her eyes and felt his heart swell at the look of pure innocence on her face, even though by looking at her eyes you could tell she must have gone through a lot.

"I won't be here, Rory," he said as he twined their hands.

She looked down at their twined hands before looking back at him with determination sit in her eyes. "Then stay."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" she said, her tone growing frustrated.

"'Cause nobody likes me here."

"I like you," she stated, squeezing his hand.

He stood quiet. She smiled at him and started moving away from where he knew was Luke's dinner and towards some part of town he did not seem familiar with.

"Where are you taking me?" he whispered into the darkness of the night.

"To my home," she said. She looked back at him and she smirked at him before she started moving faster. "Hurry up, it's freezing!"

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it instead. He started to move in faster pace and followed her lead as she led him towards her flat. They reached a red-bricked building that seemed to have six floors. She took something out of her coat pocket, which was key, and opened her door. They quickly went inside and walked quickly up the stairs.

"What floor do you live on?" he asked after they reached the second floor, still holding hands.

"Four."

He took a deep breath and they walked up the other staircases, wondering why there was no elevator. "Must be some workout, all these stairs."

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I got used to it after the third year."

They finally reached the forth floor were she pulled once again a key out and opened her door. He walked slowly inside and looked around. It looked homey, with pictures of family and friends around the walls and counters. The kitchen stood in the way back with a living room around the corner.

He followed her towards were the kitchen was, were she started to put on a pot of coffee. He watched as she moved around and he leaned against the counter, hands in pockets. Once it was done, they walked towards the living room.

She placed her cup on the coffee table and sat next to him on the white couch she had. She looked over at him and he looked her dead in the eye.

"It's been a long time, Jess," she whispered.

"I know."

"But even after all these years, I still miss you," she said, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. "I don't know why. I can't help it. I just do. Every boyfriend I have I compare to you, and…"

Jess's throat grew tight and he looked at her and touched her hand lightly. "I think about you everyday, and miss you every single second of the day."

She sniffled her noise and shook her head. "This is not happing."

Jess touched Rory's check, forcing her to look at him. "I d have no idea what I am doing. All I know is that right now, while I am looking at you, all I can think about it how I want everything I am doing in my life now to go down the drain. All I want to do is spend all my time with you. It makes no since because I have been away for song long, but I just want to be with you."

Rory looked up with him with wide eyes and he wondered if she was thinking how this was the first time she ever heard him speak so much. He saw how she was about to reply but he quickly made her shut up by kissing her. He felt her tense up but slowly fell into it. It had been so long since he had touched her, let alone kissed her and it was everything it was before now.

The way she melted into his embrace and how her shoulders would become so tense to so relaxed. The way her lips melted into his and how she squeezed his shoulder when she wanted more. How he would be able to just reach out and twine his hand in her hair. How when he probed for his tongue to enter her mouth she opened without hesitation. He pulled away for a lack for breath and looked down at her. Her were eyes shut, her lips pulled in a happy smile.

She opened her eyes slowly and he brushed the hair that was on her face. She leaned slowly into his shoulder and he held her tight. "How is this happing? How are we here?" she whispered.

He stroked her back and kissed her shoulder. "Let me prove to you this is happing because I will, I'll do anything."

She looked up at him and said seriously. "Say…"

"I love you, because I do," he said quickly to reply to her words.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, not that. Well that, but also say 'Happy Belated Birthday, Lise'."

He looked at her with an amused smile for a second before repeating. "'Happy Belated Birthday, Lise'."

She smiled at him happily. "Now kiss me!"

And he did that.

The END!

HAPPY BDAY LISE! I HOPE YOU LIKEd!


End file.
